halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:RED FLAG
Update 1: CHARACTER AND WRITING TEAM SIGNUPS CLOSE ON FRIDAY 29TH MARCH. Update 2: THE STORY PAGE HAS BEEN CREATED HERE. Update 3: SIGNUPS ARE NOW CLOSED. THE STORY WILL BEGIN ASAP. Interactive Story: RED FLAG Plot Overview It is September 2552. Reach, humanity's fortress world, has fallen. Most of the legendary SPARTAN soldiers are either dead or missing, and mankind is dangerously close to losing the war. In the wake of this devastating attack, the UNSC has been regrouping its assets in preparation for a possible invasion of the Sol System. In spite of these losses, they still have one plan that, had it not been for Reach's invasion, would have been carried out by the Spartans: RED FLAG. This dangerous operation would entail the capture of a Covenant vessel, finding the location of and infiltrating their holy city, High Charity, and the capture of a Covenant Hierarch for the purposes of negotiating a peace treaty with the Covenant. For a mission that would potentially end the war, only the best were chosen to participate. Now, even after the Fall of Reach, the UNSC has gathered a small number of surviving SPARTAN-II's to act out this mission, in a desperate attempt to cripple their foe and put an end to the conflict. Universe Status This will be a standalone story that is unaffiliated with any Expanded Universe, acting under the idea that the UNSC would attempt to carry out RED FLAG after the Fall of Reach. As such, it doesn't matter if your character was elsewhere, frozen, or missing by late 2552. So long as they are alive at this point, they just happen to be in the right place at the right time to have this mission assigned to them. About the story Firstly, I'd just like to make it perfectly clear that this is NOT an RP. RED FLAG's story will be more akin to Survival of the Fittest in terms of how it is written. In other words, a small group of no more than two or three writers will contribute to the plot using the characters submitted. Once a user has submitted a character, all they have to do is sit back and watch the drama unfold. As an 'interactive story', I will be relying on some amount of support from both the writing team and participating users to provide detail on characters and so on. This will largely be done on the IRC for reasons of keeping spoilers unspoiled. Now, just like the actual RED FLAG operation, the story will be divided into several chapters, or 'phases' as the mission continues. These will be: *'The Mission.' *'The Hijacking.' *'The Infiltration.' *'The Battle.' *'The Endgame.' Now, these chapter names are rather self-explanatory, showing each stage of the mission as our heroes get closer to their goal. Submission As I've stated, this is a SPARTAN-II operation. As such, each user may submit ONE of these characters. That's all. We're not having a large team, ten being my absolute limit due to problems with writing and characterising so many people (anyone who has read Halo: Shrike will see that I had that problem) at once, even with a writing team available. Regarding Covenant characters, I will allow for a few, no more than two or three, on a first come, first served basis. Remember this is round the time of Halo:CE, so they'll be nice and hateful towards humanity. Oh, and don't submit characters that have been canonically confirmed to be somewhere else at this time, namely Black Team, John-117, or Blue Team. Canon expansion Spartans will be allowed provided that there is a good explanation for their survival, namely members of Beta-Red or others who were thought to have died. Oh, and before I forget, there will be ONE AI character allowed to support the team. Again, first come, first served. Death What, you think we're putting together a badass SPARTAN-II team and NOT killing anyone off? If your beloved character is killed during the mission, he/she will stay dead within the confines of this little universe. We won't be gunning down Spartans left and right, but be prepared to read about characters dying. Covenant characters in particular will be subject to a sudden case of death, as most of them will play the role of 'Boss Mooks' against the SPARTAN onslaught. Oh, and as an added note to users, please ensure that your characters have some degree of detail to them when you sign up. Characters with stub articles will be killed off VERY quickly. While this isn't a way of ensuring that longer articles live longer (If that were the case then 025 would be practically immortal), a character page with little more than a picture and an infobox won't be expected to last very long as we haven't really got anything down about them. In regards to how characters actually die, I have set up certain 'death points' along the story in which our heroes may lose a member. For terms of fairness, I will pick potential names out at random, and decide on who dies with a dice roll or some other kind of death-picker. Otherwise, death will be be picked based on a character's skill against their opponents at the time. Character Signup Leave your characters here, following the layout I have left. Remember, only one SPARTAN-II per person. Multiple Covenant characters may be signed up, but only leave their name and rank. There will be one AI character allowed in the story, the first one to be posted should get the spot unless stated otherwise. *Name: Marco-025 *Rank: Chief Petty Officer *Speciality: Close Quarters Combat *Personality: Tough and reliable, Marco works well in a team, though he possesses a rather cynical attitude. He will often vocally question his given orders, but end up following them diligently and to the letter, often causing as much destruction as possible. ---- *Name: Rol 'Ranakee *Rank: Special Operations Officer ---- *Name: Sur 'Ranakee *Rank: Major }} *Name: Bailey-132 *Rank: Senior Chief Petty Officer *Speciality: Assault *Personality: Quiet and cynical, Bailey is antisocial even by SPARTAN standards. He gets along with very few people thanks to his sarcasm and bitter demeanor, but he is an incredibly potent warrior and an exceptional leader in spite of this. }} *Name: Colin-142 *Rank: Senior Chief Petty Officer *Speciality: Infiltration *Personality: Outgoing but pessimistic, Colin is considered one of the most 'cheerful' of the SPARTAN-IIs. He tries to get to know his teammates, but people usually brush him off due to his sarcasm and pessimism. This has led him to become highly adept at solo operations. ---- *Name: Caladbolg *Personality: Being based off of a famed UNSC general means that Caladbolg is always ready for a fight, and knows how to win one. Created just a few months before the RED FLAG, Caladbolg was designed to assist UNSC officers devise stratagies against the Covenant, he's always skilled in decrypting information, wether it be UNSC or Covenant in origin.}} *Name: Doug-103 *Rank: Master Chief Petty Officer *Speciality: Heavy Weapons and Ordnance *Personality: Universally regarded as sarcastic, Doug-103 pokes fun at nearly everybody who he encounters. However, his dry wit and joking exterior hides a Spartan who is truly noble, and will go to any lengths to make sure he can end the war. His expertise in the field has given him familiarity with a large range of weapons. ---- *Name: Stel 'Vadam *Rank: Field Master}} *Name: Sora-124 *Rank: Chief Petty Officer *Speciality: Sniper *Personality: Sora's personality is difficult to nail down. Outside of combat, she's a talkative person who tries her level best to make everyone laugh. But the second her helmet seals close she does an effective one-eighty, becoming taciturn and focused on the mission objective, quite befitting her role as a sniper.}} *Name: Felix-116 *Rank: Lieutenant Commander *Speciality: Marksman *Personality: Felix is a sturdy individual who operates well even under pressure. Despite his generally serious nature and respect for the greater authority, he is occasionally subject to acting on his own conscience rather than that of an officer's orders for practical terms. He is much more relaxed and easygoing as a person when off-duty, although it also acts as a barrier between his more vulnerable emotions and the fact that most of the soldiers he was trained with are dead or missing. ---- *Name: Sona 'Demal *Rank: Ultra ---- *Name: Urei 'Cazal *Rank: Majordomo|2:26, March 18, 2013 (EST)}} *Name: Carris-137 *Rank: Master Chief Petty Officer *Speciality: Close combat and marksmanship *Personality: Carris is one of the few Spartans to have been emotionally compromised, a problematic discussion that flows even among the SPARTANs. However, her enthusiasm and occasional dread has proved useful in the operations she has participation in. Unlike her fellow teammates, Carris is strangely uncomfortable towards the Covenant, often thinking more about their beliefs and intent than what their strategy is. Otherwise, Carris is held in high regard among her peers and has an higher-than-average understanding of what is right and what is wrong. *Name: Joshua-029 *Rank: Petty Officer Second Class *Speciality: Electronics, Surveillance *Personality: Though an AI and a sniper may sound like they would overshadow Joshua's electronics expertise on a team like this, its synergy with his experience as leader of Red Team make Joshua an expert at coordinating teams and keeping track of available supplies, ordnance, and potential resources on the field. Used to working with the most professional SPARTAN-IIs, he has little patience for distracting side conversations and prefers to focus on the mission before all else, though the reduction from 33 to 10 Spartans on the RED FLAG op has frustrated him. }} Writing Team Signup Regarding the writing team, I will only take a couple of others on to write for parts of the story. You don't have to submit a character to be one of the writers; in fact it may be better, allowing for less favouritism regarding character portrayal and so on. Writers must have a good standard of work, and reliability when it comes to adding chapters. You have my sword. Comments Please place any general comments or queries here.